


For Mannequin's Delight

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Cunnilingus, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, Filming, Fuck Or Die, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: After his encounter with Nikola Orsinov, Jon decides he needs to move out of Georgie's place. Nikola and her friends act first.





	For Mannequin's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



> Thanks to Morbane for the beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

Jon needs to move out of Georgie's flat.

The air is heavy and wet as he walks down the streets, which doesn't improve his mood. He knows he has a challenge ahead of him; he may have good reasons to leave Georgie's place - Nikola Orsinov specifically - but he knows Georgie is going to debate with him about it and he needs to be ready to argue his case. He has to be. It's for their own good.

Jon is feeling relatively confident about his chances by the time he makes it to the flat.

He’s reaching out for the door handle when he freezes, realizing that the door is already open. And then he hears  _ her _ voice:

"Oh, he has finally arrived! Do come in, Archivist!"

"Jon, run!"

For a moment, he can't move.

Then he's pushing the door open and marching inside, heading straight for the living room. There, he goes still again over the sight of Nikola sitting comfortably on Georgie's sofa, playing with Georgie's video camera while Georgie herself is held between Breekon and Hope. Georgie glares at Jon in surprise before her stunned look turns into an angry frown, and then she's shouting: "Jon, what part of 'run' don't you understand?"

"Oh, hush!" Nikola puts the camera aside, standing up from the sofa as she grins at Jon. "So nice of you to finally join us! We have been waiting for you for so long!"

"Jon!" Georgie squirms against the large hands of the men who are holding her still, utterly failing to get anywhere. "Leave right now!"

"Let her go!" Jon shouts, flushing a bit when Nikola just straight up giggles at him. But he shakes it off, forcing himself to stay calm as he takes a tentative step towards Nikola, even as he shakes inside. "I haven't found the skin yet! I haven't even had time to start looking!"

"Oh, I know that!" Nikola continues to grin at him, batting the long lashes of her wide, staring eyes. "I just thought that perhaps you needed some extra motivation! So that you will feel inspired to complete your task as soon as possible!"

"Jon, you need to go already!"

"I'll do anything that you tell me to do!" Jon says quickly, starting to panic. Nikola looks calm, still just smiling even as Georgie keeps shouting behind her, but Jon is sure that Nikola will get irritated eventually, and he doesn't want that to happen. Not when he knows what she’s capable of. "Please, just don't hurt her."

Nikola laughs again. It's a low sound this time, which sends a chill running down Jon's spine.

"Oh no,  _ I _ won't hurt her! Not at all." This time, she's the one to step closer to Jon. " _ You _ will."

*

Georgie can't believe this is happening.

She is dragged to her bedroom by the two huge lumps of men while the mannequin person and Jon follow them in. Jon is babbling, frantically trying to convince the mannequin that they should be doing this in another room, completely failing to realize that of course this will only convince their captors that they need to do it here. Georgie doesn't think she has ever wanted Jon to shut up more than now.

Georgie herself, however, has no intention of shutting up.

"Jon," she calls out, even as she’s pushed down on her bed by one of the men while the other stands aside, fiddling with something, "don't give into them! Stand your ground!"

"It's either Breekon and Hope, or you," the mannequin says. Georgie hears Jon stumble on the floor; he has probably been given a shove between his shoulder blades. "You best put up a good show. Trust me, I'll know if it's good or not."

Georgie gags when one of the men - maybe the slightly bigger one, she can hardly tell them apart - climbs up on the bed, sitting on top of her and grabbing her wrists. He pushes her arms out towards the bedpost and the man standing on the floor moves in, starting to tie Georgie’s wrists to the bedpost with heavy rope. She squirms against the weight holding her down, but it doesn’t budge; by the time the man gets off her, Georgie is bound and almost breathless, gasping for air as she looks over to Jon.

Jon is standing in the middle of the floor, looking ill and glancing between the mannequin - who has Georgie's camera pointed at the bed - and Georgie before he turns all the way towards Georgie, starting to pace towards the bed. He is mouthing something that looks like ‘I’m sorry’, but Georgie doesn’t care; she’s not going to let this happen.

"Jon, I'll kick you if you come any closer!"

That slows Jon down for a moment, but he is soon walking towards her again, moving slowly as he reaches the edge of the bed. Georgie doesn't want to kick him, but she meant what she said; she pulls her leg back and strikes out, catching Jon on his thigh.

"Georgie, please!"

"Don't touch me!" Georgie warns, pulling her leg back so she can kick Jon again.

"Oh yes!" the mannequin calls out, stepping a little closer to the bed herself, "keep going, keep going!"

Georgie is able to keep Jon away for a while, but Jon surprises her by managing to catch her by her ankles, gripping her tight. It doesn't stop Georgie from kicking out some more, but Jon keeps holding on, squeezing tighter every time his fingers are about to lose their grip.

"I think he needs some help," one of the men says, speaking up for the first time. "Shall we?"

"I think we ought to," the other one responds. He walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge near Georgie’s head. He reaches down with his large arm, wrapping it around Georgie’s throat.

"No, don't hurt her!" Jon doubles down on Georgie, using all his strength to pin her legs against the mattress, climbing up on the bed. His grip on her ankles is really starting to hurt Georgie, but she keeps struggling until her restricted air starts to get to her, and she falls slack against the bed. She tries to look over to Jon, but she can’t quite see him; nevertheless, she manages to gasp out:

"Jon, please."

She sees Jon look away from her.

*

He needs to do this right.

It's an absurd thing to think;  _ nothing _ about this is right. But he needs to make it as comfortable for Georgie as possible while also entertaining Nikola; it's a hard balance to strike, but he has to try. They have to live through this.

Climbing further up on the bed, he shifts around until he's sitting on top of Georgie's legs, his weight pinning them down while his hands are freed for other things. He inhales quickly, then moves his hands over to the waistband of Georgie's trousers, pushing the button through the buttonhole.

"Jon, no," Georgie says, but Jon forces himself to ignore her, grasping her zipper and pulling it down. Georgie is squirming beneath him as he starts to push her trousers down over her hips, her legs still kicking out beneath his weight. Jon wants to tell her to cut it out, that she's just making everything worse for herself, but that's when Nikola giggles behind him.

"Move out of the way, Archivist, I want to see what she's wearing!"

Jon grits his teeth, but he obeys, watching from the corner of his eye as Nikola walks next to the bed with her camera, leaning in so she can get a good shot of Georgie's crotch and plain, black knickers.

"A bit bland, don't you think? " Nikola pulls away, but she remains at the side of the bed with Breekon. Jon cringes, but he focuses on Georgie again, sliding his thumbs underneath the side straps of her knickers so he can pull them down as well.

"For fuck's sake, Jon," Georgie says, starting to sound desperate, "stop."

Jon starts to move backwards on the bed, dragging Georgie's knickers and trousers down her legs as he goes. The moment his weight is off her, Georgie starts to kick out again, but once he has dragged her clothes low enough, Jon pushes his hands down to her knees, grabbing them tight as he shoves her legs apart. He takes a deep breath, and leans down.

*

"Please."

Georgie hates how her voice keeps getting smaller and smaller, and how she feels smaller too as Jon leans down between her legs, gripping her knees to keep them spread open. She shivers when she feels his warm breath against her cunt, followed by the brush of his nose against her clit.

"Jon, don't-!”

Her words are punched out of her by the first soft, wet swipe of his tongue. He is tender with her, which makes it all worse; she wishes he could just get it over with. He starts to lick her slowly, the laps of his tongue long and lingering.

Georgie squeezes her eyes shut, trying to resist the warmth that is rising within her.

"I think someone likes it!" the mannequin call out from the side of the bed. "Mr. Hope, could you please confirm?"

Georgie can visualize the smirk on the man's face before she hears it in his voice. "Of course, Miss Orsinov."

Jon, predictably, goes still between Georgie's legs. When Georgie opens her eyes, Jon has gone a little ghastlier again as he lifts his face up from Georgie's groin, his lower lip shining either from saliva or something else. He's shaking. "No, don't!"

The man named Hope secures his hold on Georgie's neck while he reaches out for her chest with his huge hand. He grabs her breast through her blouse, feeling it up with his fingers first before grasping hold of the blouse itself. He pulls hard, tearing the garment open and revealing Georgie's black bra.

"Please," Jon says.

Hope ignores Jon, swiftly unhooking Georgie's bra from the front and letting the cups come loose. He pulls her bra open, leaving her chest bare, and slides his hand over Georgie's now naked breast, massaging it roughly and rubbing his thumb over her already hard nipple.

"I think she likes it," he says. He gives Georgie's nipple a pinch, making her cry out loud. "I think she wants his cock. She's all warm for it."

"That is so good to hear!" The mannequin has been taping the whole scene eagerly, leaning over Georgie so she can get a good look at her face. "Smile to the camera!"

"Fuck you!" Now that Jon is distracted, Georgie has a great opportunity to start fighting again, except she's horribly distracted herself by the hand groping her and the arm pressing down on her throat, making it hard to talk. But she still glares at the mannequin, ready to spit more insults at her.

She finds herself moaning instead when Jon leans back down between her legs, starting to lick her again. She sounds obscene, almost wanton; it makes her feel disgusted with herself. As if she doesn’t hate every second of this.

"Yes, she likes it a lot!" The mannequin turns her camera towards Georgie's crotch, capturing Jon on the tape as he eats her out. "You heard good Mr. Hope here, Archivist! Get her ready for your cock!"

*

_ Get her ready for your cock. _

Jon has been shaking ever since Hope began to touch Georgie and now he doesn't seem to be able to stop. He licks Georgie's cunt, sucking up her slick, sliding his mouth up to Georgie's clit to brush his lips against the twitching bud before moving down again. He traces her hole with the tip of his tongue before he starts to push it in, feeling as she squeezes around him.

"Jon, don't," Georgie rasps, crying out as Hope pinches her nipple again. "We don't have to do this. She can make her-" Georgie moans, back arching on the bed as her hips buck slightly. "If she wants to motivate you, she can make her case in another way."

It's true. Nikola could, and it would certainly be worse for both of them. Jon ignores Georgie, hating himself for it as he moves his tongue within her, stroking the inside of her cunt.

He is mortified to realize that he doesn't need to think about getting himself hard; he is already erect, his cock straining within his trousers as his groin rests against the mattress. It has to be because he's so agitated, not because he finds this in any way erotic; it fills him with shame nonetheless. Cheeks burning hot, Jon fucks Georgie with his tongue for a while before he pulls away to focus on her clit, dragging his teeth lightly over it.

"All right, that's enough." It's Jon's turn to cry out when he feels Nikola grab him from his hair, yanking his face up from between Georgie's legs. "We're going to flip her over, now. You're going to fuck her in the arse."

Jon feels sick. "But we’ve ne-!"

He realizes his mistake a second before Georgie groans, shutting up. But it's too late: Nikola gasps before she starts to grin.

"Oh, you two innocents! You've never done it?" Nikola giggles, bouncing a bit. "How exciting, a first time!"

Jon trembles, glancing up at Georgie. She doesn't meet his eyes, looking up at the ceiling instead.

"Flip her over, Mr. Hope," Nikola says, dragging Jon away from the bed. As Jon rises from the mattress, the bulge in his trousers becomes visible, which makes Nikola laugh some more. "Oh, looks like someone is enjoying this! And that someone is our grumpy little Archivist!"

"I don't enjoy any of this!"

Nikola turns Jon towards her, still laughing. She releases his hair, and before he knows it her hand is striking out, smacking him hard on his cheek.

"Jon!" Hearing Georgie’s voice wounds Jon; even now, she's worried about him.

"Don't lie to me, Archivist," Nikola hisses, grabbing him by his throat. She squeezes him for a while before releasing him, starting to smile again.

"Well, she's ready for you!" She takes a hold of his shoulder and turns him back towards the bed, where Georgie is now lying on her stomach. Hope has his hand on her neck, keeping her face pinned against the mattress. "Don't keep her waiting!"

*

Georgie is not ready.

She can barely breathe with her face pinned down to the bed, but she can't move her head, not even to the side. She's forced to lie there while she feels Jon climb up on the bed, and soon his hand is brushing over her bare arse.

"At least let me prepare her," Jon pleads. "It will be- difficult otherwise."

The mannequin sighs dramatically. "Fine, you absolute bore."

Georgie kind of agrees with the mannequin’s frustration; she needs this to hurt, not feel good. She starts to squirm when Jon nudges his thumbs between her arse cheeks, spreading them apart.

"Please, Jon," she mutters against the mattress, lashing out with her legs again. This time, her ankles are grasped by a pair of strong, broad hands; the other guy, Breekon, must have moved to the end of the bed, and is now assisting Jon by holding her still. She can feel Jon shudder over that, but it doesn't stop him from leaning down to her arse, dragging his tongue over her tight hole.

As he works on her arse, getting her hole wet from the outside before starting to work his tongue in, Jon slides two fingers into Georgie's cunt, which is still sopping wet. He fucks her gently with tongue and fingers both, getting her body to relax against her will. Her clit is throbbing hard and fast, her cunt contracting steadily around Jon's fingers. She's close to coming, she knows it. She hopes she won't.

She does, wailing against the mattress as she reaches her peak, trying and failing to keep her hips still. She ruts against the mattress, rubbing her clit against it while her body squeezes tight around Jon's fingers, even his tongue. She hears Jon utter a cry behind her, and she wonders if it's out of pain or pleasure.

"Excellent!" the mannequin exclaims, utterly delighted. Georgie hates her so much. "All right, that's enough foreplay. Fuck her now."

"But-"

Georgie hears another smack, this time to Jon's head instead of his face.

"Now," the mannequin repeats, and Georgie sucks in a breath.

*

Georgie is not ready. Jon can see it; her hole is wet and slightly stretched from his tongue, but not enough. It's going to hurt her when he goes in, when he fucks her.

Despite the sting in the back of his head, he tries to plead. "At least let me-"

"Breekon!" Nikola snaps, and that's enough to kill any protests Jon has left in him.

"I'll do it!"

"Good." Nikola smiles, but it's a colder smile than before. "Get on with it, then."

Hands shaking, Jon takes them to the front of his trousers. He unbuttons and unzips them, pushing them down to his knees, after which he does the same with his underwear. His cock stands out stiff from between his legs, obscenely red.

He hasn't been forbidden from using his or Georgie’s own fluids, so he reaches down between Georgie’s legs, gathering up her slick onto his hand and using it to get her hole a little wetter. He then spits in his own hand, slicking his cock quickly before he moves over to loom over Georgie.

“Any time now would be good,” Breekon mutters from behind him, still holding onto Georgie’s ankles.

Jon takes a deep breath before he rests his weight down on top of Georgie.

*

Georgie closes her eyes when she feels Jon's cock press against the back of her thigh, hot and warm. She whines when she feels his hand brush down beneath her belly, stroking over her pubic mound and returning to her clit.

"Archivist," the mannequin warms.

"I will fuck her," Jon says, hastily. "I’ll just do it in two holes."

The mannequin falls silent while Breekon and Hope both murmur something approving under their breaths. "All right, go on," the mannequin says, voice heavy with anticipation.

Georgie grits her teeth when she feels Jon's fingers sliding inside her again. She grits them harder when the head of Jon's cock finds her arsehole and starts to push in. Unlike Jon, Georgie has done anal before; she has even done it with little preparation like this. Still, she wants to die when Jon starts to sink within her, splitting her open with his cock and driving in deep. She can't stop herself from groaning, even as her cunt starts to grow wet again around Jon's fingers.

Jon keeps pushing until he has buried himself into the hilt, throbbing softly against Georgie's insides. He holds himself there, dragging his fingers carefully in and out of Georgie's cunt; probably to give an impression of something happening to their captors. But soon he is moving his hips, rocking them against Georgie's arse slowly first, then faster.

"Yes, that's it!" The mannequin is laughing, her voice hurting Georgie's ears. "Turn her world upside down!"

*

It’s happening.

His cock is sheathed inside Georgie's arse, his fingers buried into her cunt up to the knuckle. He can feel her everywhere, her softness and warmth; he can smell the musk of her arousal. His cock twitches against her walls, throbbing and full of blood.

Jon hates himself so much.

He starts to move inside her, taking it slowly.

"Faster!" Nikola demands, leaning in so she can get a good shot of Georgie's arse twitching around Jon's cock. "Let her have it!"

He speeds up, fucking her harder, hating himself more with every whimper that escapes from her. He keeps fucking her cunt too, thrusting his fingers in and out of the slick passage in a fast rhythm. He can feel as Georgie grows wetter around his fingers, and when he pushes his thumb up to her clit, he can feel it throb.

"I think you two protested too much! Obviously you love this! I'm so glad to have brought you together!" Nikola glances over to Hope, then to Breekon. "Aren't I right, gentlemen?"

"You are, Miss Orsinov," Hope says. When Jon looks over to him, he feels sick when he sees that Hope is hard inside his trousers too, the bulge of his cock threateningly large.

"So very right," Breekon agrees from behind him, still holding onto Georgie's legs. Georgie squirms a bit, making Jon wonder if Breekon is rubbing her legs with his fingers, caressing her like Hope did before.

He hates the mere thought, but Jon decides to ignore both of the men, focusing on Georgie instead as he pounds into her, his cock moving inside her with a surprising amount of ease. He wonders about that too before he realizes it's because Georgie has stopped tensing against him, and is just lying slack against the bed. She has given up.

"Georgie," he whispers, reaching out for her back.

"Just get it over with," Georgie hisses before his hand can make a contact. "Let's end this."

Jon hesitates, but he pulls his hand away.

*

_ It will be over soon. _

Georgie repeats that in her mind as her body rocks against the mattress. Jon keeps stroking his fingers in and out of her cunt, his cock throbbing fast inside her arse as he fucks her hard, settling for a brisk, brutal pace that sends Georgie's teeth gnashing from every thrust.

"Keep going!” the mannequin shouts, filming them from the side. “Keep going, keep going!"

Georgie bites her lip as her clit rubs down against the bed, throbbing almost as hard against the sheets as Jon's cock is throbbing inside her, her cunt so wet now that is squelches every time Jon's fingers jab inside it. Even her arse takes Jon's cock easily now that her fight is gone, and her body is even starting to enjoy the pressure from it, how its girth fills her.

“Good lad, Archivist,” Hope says in encouragement, and Breekon rubs circles against the insides of Georgie’s ankles. “Give it to her harder.”

Georgie doesn't think Jon has that in him anymore, but he proves her wrong; he manages to get even rougher, his hips slamming against her arse so hard now that she can feel his hip bones smacking against the soft flesh, sure to leave bruises. His fingers pick up in speed inside her, thrusting harder and harder until her back starts to curve, and before she knows it, her mouth is open in a silent cry.

"Almost there!"

He slams inside her, balls smacking against her arse as he goes as deep inside her as he can, fingers likewise reaching deep within her and rubbing the walls of her cunt. Georgie starts making sound, choked first, but getting increasingly louder.

"Yes, that's it, good boy, Archivist, good boy!"

Georgie screams, both her holes clamping down on Jon as she comes again.

*

Georgie's climax is what pushes Jon over the edge. He thrusts inside Georgie for one final time, holding himself there within her as his entire body seems to twitch in an orgasm, his balls jerking hard against Georgie’s arse.

He, too, can't stop himself from crying out, groaning as he fills Georgie to the rim with his seed.

Georgie twitches around his cock and fingers both, hips rocking against the mattress until she runs out of energy and goes still, breathing heavily as she pants against her bed. Jon's body wants to collapse, but he resists the urge, forcing himself to stay upright, aware of the eye of the camera on him as he slowly pulls out of Georgie's arse, feeling weak with relief when he sees that he hasn't made her bleed. His cock slips out, sliding along the back of Georgie's right thigh as fresh spunk spills out of her flushed hole.

It takes all Jon's self-restraint to not start screaming.

"Well done, Archivist! You have restored my faith in your abilities!" Nikola reaches out for his hair, giving it a rough ruffle. "You did such a fine job with her! I don't think she's been fucked like that since- well, not in some time, at least!"

"I'm sure she's had better," Hope comments, smirk in his voice. When Jon glances over to him, he sees that the bulge in his trousers has gone down, meaning he has come too.

"Oh, no doubt of that! He is still the Archivist!" Nikola pats her video camera. "I think we are done here! I will send you two a copy of this once we've reviewed the footage!”

Hope gets off the bed and Breekon retreats, and withing seconds they are walking out of the room, chatting among themselves. Nikola, likewise, starts to back off, but not before reaching out to grab Jon from his jaw once more.

"Find me that skin, Archivist, and we won't have to shoot this again," she says, smiling at him widely. Her mouth is perfectly bright and white, and she doesn't have individual teeth.

Jon listens carefully as their tormentors leave the apartment, as the door clicks closed in the distance. It takes him a while until he dares to move.

*

Georgie is already moving by the time Jon stops listening to the sounds of their captors leaving. She is trying to loosen the rope, not really having success, but she stops when Jon focuses on her again.

"Get on with it," she says, nodding towards the bedpost. "Help me get these off."

"Georgie," Jon says, obviously ready to launch into apologies. Georgie doesn't have time for that yet, so she interrupts it:

"Ropes first, then talk, okay?"

Jon says nothing, but he nods, starting to help Georgie get loose. It takes them some time, but they manage to loosen the knots. Georgie rubs her wrists, trying to get the blood flowing in them again.

"Georgie," Jon says. She can tell he wants to look away from her, but to his credit, he doesn't. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I bet you are," Georgie says, unable to help the bitterness seeping into her voice. Jon flinches over it, but he keeps talking:

"I was going to tell you tonight, about her. That she had threatened me, and that I should leave." He looks away now, jaws grinding together. "I should have left straight away."

"You should have told me about her," Georgie says. "I mean, obviously a walking mannequin and her sidekicks are bad news, but it would have helped if I knew that something was coming up. They probably would have attacked me anyway, regardless of where you were."

Jon falls silent; they both know she's right. But that doesn't comfort either of them now.

Georgie sighs. "Look, I don't want to argue tonight. We can do that later." She starts to get up from the bed, grimacing as her arse twinges with pain. "Right now, what I need is for you to hold me."

Jon, who has been staring at his hands like he wants to rip them off, looks up, eyes going wide.

"After everything I did? Georgie-!"

"Jon!" Georgie snaps, silencing him again. "We  _ both _ went through something horrible! I don't want to argue, I don't want to hate you, I just want to be held by my friend! Is that too much to ask for? Can't you give me at least that?"

The tears that rise into her eyes are frustrated more than anything, so she lets them come, squeezing her eyes shut as the tears seep out, starting to run down her cheeks. She hears Jon gasp. "Georgie-"

"Jon, please. I'm tired. I know you are too. And I don't think either of us wants to be alone tonight." She opens her eyes, meeting his. "Let's not be?"

*

He should by all means walk away now, leave her life before something even worse happens to her.

But the fact is, Georgie is right. Jon is tired, in pain and full of guilt, and terrified of the idea of being alone. Besides, this is the least he can do for Georgie, for failing to do anything she wanted for the whole night.

"All right," he says, nodding.

He strips down to his boxers and undershirt, then changes the sheets on the bed while Georgie cleans herself up in the bathroom. When Georgie comes back, he takes the dirty sheets away to the laundry basket, giving Georgie a chance to change into her pyjamas in peace. She's waiting for him on the bed when he comes back, gesturing to him to come over and lie down on her side.

"I don't know how you can stand to touch me," he admits as he settles down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Georgie doesn't say anything first. She just wraps her arms around Jon, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Well, if there was anyone else around, I would pick them over you," she says, even as she snuggles up against him. "But there isn't, so.”

Jon flinches, but he nods. It's all perfectly fair.

They both freeze when they hear a rustle coming from the kitchen, but they relax when soft clicking of claws against the floor gives away the fact that it's The Admiral, who apparently went hiding long before Jon even arrived. The Admiral makes his way to the bedroom, sniffing the air carefully before coming in.

"Come here, boy," Georgie calls out, pulling one of her arms away from Jon so she can summon The Admiral over to them.

The Admiral leaps up on the bed, staring at Jon even as he rubs his face against Georgie's outstretched hand. Jon wonders if he can tell, if he is disgusted with Jon now, but The Admiral jumps on top of Georgie, walking over until his forepaws are straddling Jon, before flopping down on them both.

"Here we go," Georgie says, relaxing against Jon while Jon stares at The Admiral in utter surprise.

As Georgie falls silent by Jon's side, The Admiral gets comfortable, resting his head against Jon's chest while his lower body rests on top of Georgie. He is asleep long before either of them are, but Georgie follows him soon after, dozing against Jon’s side.

It takes Jon a very, very long time to fall asleep.


End file.
